politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
United Republic of Sorensonland
Republic of Sorensonland '''led by President Liam Sorenson. The nation's government is '''Democracy '''government, where everyone is allowed to elected officials to represent the nation and district they are representing. They adapt a Constitution to the Republic of Sorensonland after five months and sixteen days of being a nation. They are mature nation. They have a lot of resources for the small nation. The Nation is based of Real life Canada/ USA for Government and Political Parties! President Liam's Cabinet Members/ Line of Succession or Presidency of Liam Sorenson President: Liam Sorenson (Republican Party): 2018- Line of Succession #Vice President: Chris Fast (Independent): 2019- #President of Senate Pro Tempe: Sen. Ben Slower (Green Party) -Drayton Valley (4th District)- Class 1| 2019- #House Leader (Lower): Rep. Sam Fast (Democratic Party)- Barrhead (Capital District): 2018- #Senate Leader (Upper): Sen. Jeff Banks Junior (Conservative Party)- Jasper (2nd District)- Class 3| 2018- #Chief Justice of Supreme Court: Harry Jackson (Republican): 2019- #Secretary of State: Will Happer (Liberal Party): 2018- #Secretary of Education: Andy Jump (Independent) 2018- #Secretary of Defense: John Walker (Independent) 2019- #Secretary of Homeland Security: John Faster (Democratic Party): 2018- #Secretary of Labour: Justin Andrews (Independent): 2018- #Secretary of Treasury: Lily Gordon (Green Party): 2018- Legend *Republican = 2 *Democratic = 2 *Independent = 4 *Green = 2 *NDP = 0 *Conservative = 1 *Liberals = 1 Living Cabinet Members Change only the current members of cabinet; have resigned from office, died in office, remove from office. Living Cabinet Members Part 2 Notes: * Died ~ Resigned/Acting ^ Other - Removed List of EO's #EO 9087-56 (Extending Secret Service Protection): Secret Service Can Protect the President and his Family and his Cabinet members and thier families. Aug. 19th, 2019| Passed House 105-90| Passed Senate 57-20| Signed by President Liam Sorenson. List of First Ladies #Jillian Greene (m: 06/10/2016 - d: 12/28/18): 5 ( 2 died) #Lillian Greene (m: 12/29/18 - //): 1 () List of Presidents There is only one so far. #Liam Sorenson is the first leader of the nation. (July 10 2018-): Republican: Incumbent - Jason Sooner was Acting President, because of Liam's knee surgery. (August 14 2019- August 16th, 2019)/ (Article V, Section I, c) of Constitution) * # List of Vice Presidents There has been only 2 VP's for now. # Jason Sooner: July 2018- Aug 2019 (400 days): NDP: Resigned: Former Vacant: Aug 2019 (0 days) #Chris Fast: Aug 2019- (? days): Independent: Incumbent List of Chief Justice of UR Supreme Courts There has been two for now. #Ben Slower: July 2018- Aug 2019 (402 days): GP: Resigned: Former Vacant: Aug 2019 (0 days) #Harry Jackson: Aug 2019- (? days): Repblican: Incumbent List of UR Supreme Court Cases #Jackson Carr v. United Republic of Sorensonland on July 25th, 2019 at 9 am. #: 90990-0 About Case: Attempt Assassination of President Liam Sorenson. Judge on the case: Ben Slower (at the time). History of United Republic of Sorensonland President Liam found a new nation and took his people on adventure to find land after long days of traveling, he found his nation was founded on July 10th, 2018 at 5 am. After year the nation is been around. Family of President Liam Sorenson Liam Sorenson married Princess Jillian Greene of Congo. They got married on June 10, 2016 at 6 am. Princess Jillian Greene change her name to First Lady Jillian Sorenson because of her marriage with the President. First Lady Jillian Greene - Sorenson passed away at the age of 17 years old, after giving birth to the Liam Sorenson II. First Lady Lillian Sorenson is the second wife to the President. The President married to twin sisters are Jillian and Lillian Greene. List of President's Children's with his wives Marriage with Jillian Greene #Jack Sorenson (04/10/16 -04/18/19 )* #Jillian Sorenson II (04/10/17 - ) # Jill Sorenson (04/10/17 -) # John Sorenson II (04/10/18 - ) # Liam Sorenson II (12/10/18 - 12/28/18 ) * Marriage with Lillian Greene # Lillian Sorenson II (08/15/19-) President's International Trips - President Sorenson went to Flavor Town to talk to Warlord about two wars involves them. (December 21 2018) -President Sorenson went to Congo to see his Father in-law the King of Congo and discussed about create a new Trade Agreement called: Untied Republic-Congo Free Trade Agreement (UR-CFTA) (February 2 2019) Government of United Republic of Sorensonland President Liam has decided to go with a different approach to the nation making it a little more about being a Democracy government, where you are allowed to elected officials to represent you through years to come. United Republic Congress are where the government meetings are held beginning of each year. The current government members were hand pick by the President Liam Sorenson, himself. Presidential Election around March 8th every 2 years. President is elected to three terms. For the Senate is Yr in offfice than elections will be up, on what class the Senators are repsenting. Senate term is yr and renewal unlimited, House term is yr and half and renewal is unlimited. List of Federal Buildings *United Republic Congress (272) *Republic House *United Republic of Representatives (195) *United Republic Senate (77)- Class 1/2/3- Class 1 & 3 are up for election now and three more days, Class 2 are up for election in three months. Elected Districts Capital District allows 60 Representatives/30 Senators are elected, First District allows 50 Representatives/16 Senators are elected, Second District allows 45 Representatives/17 Senators are elected, Third District allows 30 Representatives/10 Senators are elected. The Fourth District allows 10 Representatives/14 Senators are elected. Capital District has two political parties in. The other three districts have one political party in it. Each District will have different Senate Classes for the federal Government. *Barrhead (Capital District)- 1/3 *Westlock (1st District)- 1/2 *Jasper (2nd District)- 2/3 *Edmonton (3rd District)- 2/3 *Drayton Valley (4th District)- 1/2 Political Parties The majority of the government is over 65 members, and the minority of the government is under 65 members. They elected 272 members to represent entire government of United Republic of Sorensonland and each district. There are six political parties in the nation. There are two independents in the government and his cabinet. There is 195 are Representatives and there are 77 Senators in the government. Current Government Control Party is split btw Democratic and Republicans. *Democratic Party (55)/(15)- Capital District * Republican Party (50)/(16)- 1st District * Conservative Party (45)/(17)- 2nd District * Liberal Party (30)/(10)- 3rd District * Green Party (10)/(14)- 4th District * New Democratic Party (5)/(5)- Capital District List of District Government Governors Only! #Capital District: James Benson (D) #1st District: Danny Sinker ® #2nd District: Manny Holder (CP) #3rd District: Victor Axelson (L) #4th District: Fred Gunner (GP) Leadership of Congress There are 6 leaders of UR Congress! #President of Senate: Chris Fast (In) #President of Senate Pro Tempe: Sen. Ben Slower- Class 1 (GP) #Senate Leader: Sen. Jeff Banks Jr- Class 3 (CP) #Senate Deputy Leader: Sen. Todd Donger- Class 1 ® #House Leader: Rep. Sam Fast (D) #House Deputy Leader: Rep. Frank Jump (L) #House Chairperson: Rep. Greg Toddson (D) List of Senators Here are Senators that are in Govern't or Congress! Name| Class #|Party| Past Jobs| Notes #Ben Slower| Class 1| GP| Fmr Chief Justice| #Jeff Banks Jr| Class 3| CP| Mayor of Jasper| #Todd Donger| Class 1| R| Navy Captain| #Jason Sooner| Class 1| NDP| Fmr VP| List of Representives Here are Representives in Govern't or Congress! Name| District |Party| Past Jobs| Notes # Sam Fast| Capital District| D| Mayor of Barrhead| Brother is VP # Frank Jump| 3rd District| L| Mayor of Edmonton| # Greg Toddson| Capital District| D| Councillor of Barrhead| List of Elections *1st Presidential Election of 2019: Liam Sorenson/ Jason Sooner vs Chad Johnson/ Kaden Gunner: 260-12: Liam Sorenson/Jason Sooner won by landslide, this mark as first Presidential Election ever, when Liam founded this Country, pick himself as leader until March 8th, 2019 to do first ever Election. *Senate Class 3 Election of 2019 (2nd District of Jasper): Jeff Banks Jr (CP) vs Harry Jackson ®: 42-20: Winner is Jeff Banks Jr won for 2nd term as Senator. *Senate Class 1 Election of 2019 (1st District of Weslock): '''Todd Donger ® vs Henry Fasting (D): 51-15: Winner is Todd Donger won for 2nd term as Senator. *Senate Class 1 Election of 2019 (4th District of Drayton Valley): Will Castor (In) vs Ben Slower (GP): 4-20: Winner is Ben Slower for his 1st term as Senator. *Senate Class 1 Election of 2019 (Capital District of Barrhead):' Jason Sooner '(NDP) vs Levi Moon-Park (D): 55-25: Winner is Jason Sooner for his 1st term as Senator. Legend Bold is Winner Italic is Loser Underline is Tie/Recall Secret Service Secret Service protection for the President and his family while they are home and traveling to other nations. Receives new members from Armed Forces. United Republic Armed Forces United Republic Armed Forces are national defense from enemy nations. Current Commander in Chief is President Liam Sorenson. The Armed Forces are involved with Flavor Town. The nation have more casualties then killed members. *Army *Navy *Air Force Requirements for the Armed Forces *Age is 18 yrs old + *Sorensonlandian citizen or least have a parent of Sorensonlandian decent *Reserve Forces age is 16 yrs old * *Regular Forces age is 18 yrs old + *After 10 years + of experience you have to join the Secret Service protection. Capital City Barrhead, Sorensonland is the capital city of the President and his family lives in the Republic House. They are guarded by the Secret Service at all times. The President and his family are protected very well. The city has under 100,000 residents. (07/10/18) Other Cities Westlock have under 100,000 but over 50,000 residents. (09/15/18) Jasper have under 100,000 but over 50,000 residents. (09/15/18) Edmonton have over 100,000 and over 50,000 residents. (10/03/18) Drayton Valley have over 50,000 residents. (12/30/18) List of Local Government Mayors only! Barrhead: John Western (In) Edmonton: Jackie Hopper ® Westlock: Gerald Jones (D) Drayton Valley: George O'Flannley (L) Jasper: Daniel Barr (CP) Constitution of Sorensonland Date of Creation: December 26th, 2018 Date of Revisited: August 19th, 2019 Preamble: Ready and loaded and locked! Article I: Voting rights You have the right to vote for anyone to represent you and your district. Section I: a) You have to be at least 18 yrs old or older to vote. b) You have to be at least a citizen or least have a parent of Sorensonlandian decent. Article II: Justice Rights You have the right to be detained by the law. Section I: a) You have the right to remain silent, You have the right to speak to a lawyer, You have the right to afford a lawyer, if can't afford one, one will be appointed by the Court, You have the right to have your lawyer present at court at all times. b) You have the right to be detained by the law enforcement officers. You have the right to be search for anything that you get caught with for your arrest. Article III: Citizenship Rights Have the right to be Sorensonlandian. Section I: a) You have the right to be Sorensonlandian citizen or decent. You have to be at least 18 yrs old at the time of application of citizenship. b) You need at least one parent of Sorensonlandian decent or married to an Sorensonlandian citizen. Article IV: Military Service Have the right to join military. Section I: a) You have the right to be in the military service, but you can decide not to join military. b) Not joining the military service is Federal offense but the you will have to be punished up to for ten years in prison, or do at least 50 community service hours for not joining the military service. Article V: Office of President President of United Republic Section I: a) If candidate is 15 yrs old, he/she will be in the race for the office of President of United Republic. b) If the President dies or be removed or resigns from, the VP will become the new POTUR. c) if President is incapable to do the Job, he/she can call private session with cabinet to invoke the Article V, Section I, c) of Constitution. Article VI: Oath of Office Office holders only! I, Name do solely swears that I true and bear faith to the flag of the United Republic, so help me God. Article VII: Line of Succession Presidential Cabinet! Section I: a) If VP or any other members of the cabinet resign, died, or removed from office, President can pick a new person for that spot that is Vacant. b) this corresponded with Article V, Section I, c) of Constitution. Article VIII: Term of Office Elected officials only! Section I: a) Presidential Election is March 8th every 2 years. President is elected to three terms. b) Senate term is yr and renewal unlimited. c) House term is yr and half and renewal is unlimited. List of President's Liam Sorenson Family Members - John Sorenson is the first member of President's family passed away at the age of 25 years old. Jennifer Sorenson is the second member of President's family to passed away during his Presidency as President of Sorensonland at the age of 38 yrs old. Liam Sorenson II is the third member to die and the youngest child in the President's family. First Lady Jillian is the fourth member of President's family to passed away at the age of 17 years old. President Liam has three members of his family passed away on the same day at different times in the same year. Jack Sorenson is the fifth member to die but the second youngest and oldest child to die. Legend M: Married D: Death Div: Divorce Noble Conflicts - Flavor Town War: First War, (12/16-18), Second War, (12/24-27) (aka: Operation Saint Nicholas) > Total Casualties for Sorensonland (42,109 soldiers) Lost in both wars. > Total Casualties for Favor Town (7,798 soldiers) Won in both wars. Notes *Jason Sooner was the first Acting President so far, first time to have invoke the Constitution. (August 14th, 2019-August 16th, 2019) Noble Events *Resignation of Vice President Jason Sooner. *Swearing-In of Vice President Chris Fast. *Attempt Assassination of President Liam Sorenson. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Africa Category:Roleplay Category:Pages related to United Republic of Sorensonland